


Mine [ Nagisa x Reader [ Short Story ]

by zorble



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anime, Assassination, Assassination Classroom References, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorble/pseuds/zorble
Summary: Nagisa and you seem to be getting closer randomly, Koro-sensei also catches on but leaves you guys be since you need special time together.
Kudos: 9





	Mine [ Nagisa x Reader [ Short Story ]

**Author's Note:**

> Y/n : Your name
> 
> This short Fanfic spoils some parts of the show. It’s only minor spoilers though. If you haven’t finished the show or don’t want to come across tiny spoilers DON’T READ

It was another hot day in summer, you can see the other students act perfectly fine though, expect you.  
‘ Maybe their used to this heat.. after all E class is known for being the worst class in the whole school.’ 

From the heat It seemed like you were about to faint. Few of the boys were staring at you for god who knows why but quickly looked away once you glared at them.

“ Y/n are you fine, it seems like your sick.. “ 

The voice you heard behind you had gotten you flustered for a moment. 

“I’m fine Nagisa, it’s just a bit hot that’s all!” You said weakly.

Nagisa seemed worried for you, really worried. Even so he just replied with a nod and went back to staring out the window.

“ Kekeke.. what do we have here. A new couple? No! Maybe- “

You flinched then stared up seeing Koro-Sensei with a pervy look on his face. He seemed intrigued that you interacted with nagisa. 

“Koro-Sensei, not everyone is going to be a couple you know..” You replied.

Koro-Sensei’s face went depressed and just went back to teaching. Unexpectedly though it got hotter by the minute, you tried to keep your calm though.

“ It’s getting real- “ 

PLOP! You fainted from the heat. It seems you're still not used to class E’s environment. By the time you woke up, it was cool. You heard a fan.. you opened your eyes. Turns out you were in the hospital.

“ what.. where is this? “

You moved your head around to see Nagisa, Karma, and Ryunosuke. Out of all of them Nagisa stood out to you he seemed anxious.

“Y/n you're awake! We’ll call the doctor.” Ryunosuke said.

Karma seemed annoyed like he was forced here, after he saw me awake he left the room leaving you and Nagisa alone.

“Y/n.. I’m so glad your fine I was r-really worried”

This was a first, nagisa seemed to mix up his words talking to you. He seemed cute saying that so you stared at him for a few moments until the doctor came in.

“Hello, it seems you're awake. Can everyone leave the room so I can talk to y/n privately?” Said the woman.

After the doctor sent everyone out the room she discussed what happened with you. She said you had a heat stroke but it wasn’t serious enough to stay in the hospital so after she charged you, you left.

After you left the room it seemed Ryunosuke and Nagisa stayed, and Karma left. You never had someone worry for you so you stood there until both of them ran to you and hugged you.

“ Are you alright? “ Ryunosuke said.  
“ I was really worried.. Why did you lie “ Nagisa said.

You were flustered but just hugged them back and reassured them you were fine. It’s been two days since the incident, you got closer to nagisa and opened up to him.

“kekeke… Everyone! We’ll be going on a trip, an island surrounded by water. For those who don’t want to go.. remember my weakness is water”

Everyone stared at each other and you just stared at koro-sensei, in the class you were known for making the most effective assassin techniques so of course you were thinking of a plan. Your thoughts got interrupted though, by nagisa.

“Hey y/n you seemed deep into though.. are you thinking of a new plan? I’ll help if you want!”

It was the first time anyone ever offered to helped you, everyone usually relies on you to make a plan. You blushed a little then responded to him.

“Thanks a lot Nagisa. It gets tiring when people rely on me to make a perfect plan..”

After you spent the past three days with Nagisa planning the perfect plan, before you knew it, you’ve gotten attached to Nagisa. He was your everything you’d gotten jealous when he was talking to someone else. It was the day of the trip, you had to make the plan a success.

“ N-nagisa?”

You shouted his name after all the students from your class rushed out into the island. He wasn’t nowhere to be seen. You were sad but understood he couldn’t be with you all the time so you just changed into your swimsuit and sat near the water. 

“there you are! I-I’ve been looking for you everywhere.. can we go somewhere private?”

You were shocked that nagisa appeared out of nowhere so you just nodded your head without even knowing it.

“Aha great! I thought you were going to say no..” 

Nagisa grabbed your hand and walked you to a part of the beach where no one was to be seen.

“Hey y/n, days with you been fun.. So! S-so-“ Nagisa said with a small voice.

Karma appears out of nowhere and interrupts Nagisa. Nagisa gets a shocked face and accidentally lets go of my hands.

“I didn’t think it was true, so you two little no for goods have been meeting up and doing sneaky stuff haven’t-cha” 

Nagisa grabs my hands again though, and kisses me. His soft tiny peck made me blush, it was something I never felt before.

“That’s what I wanted to tell you y/n.” Nagisa said camly.

Karma gets shocked and embarrassed because he never expected Nagisa to do something so bold..

“Sheesh get a room.” Karma said sharply.


End file.
